Spyro's Legacy
by rabbitnumber1
Summary: Sequal to End of the Hero This does not contain any origianal Spyro characters, however they may be mentioned, however Cynder is in it! I'm not telling. Read it!
1. Chapter 1

**The Journey Begins… **

The teenage red dragon took another step back, one leg touching the hard damp wall of the back of the cave. The bat-dragon-like creatures took another step towards him, their red eyes glowing in the dim light. His breathing quickened and the red dragon could tell they were hungry.

Suddenly, a flash of purple (remember, this takes place after Spyro's death) rushed forward and using moves of defence the red dragon had not seen before, sent the creatures to the ground. Their body's twisted in sickening ways, then collapsed on the ground and continued to bleed to death.

The red dragon rose on all fours and stared at the dragon that stood before him. Her eyes were sky blue, her scales purple (the colour of Spyro's). She had slanting golden horns and slanting dark purple spikes, running all the way down her spine. Her wings were webbed with silver and there was a dark purple heart shape on the tip of her tail. She wore a golden necklace with a deep blue heart shaped gemstone. She looked the red dragon up and down to see if he was hurt. Seeing he was not, she turned and started to walk out of the cave.

"Hey, wait!" the red dragon called. The purple dragon turned to face him.

"Where d' you learn moves like that…and what's your name. Mines Damien, I'm 15."

"Firstly, _Damien_, those skills are in my blood. Secondly, the names Blaze and I too am 15. Thirdly, I wander from town to town. I thought you might've asked about that sorta thing," said Blaze.

"Err…c-can I come w-with you?" stammered Damien, his green eyes staring into her blue ones. Blaze thought for a moment.

"Fine, but I'm not your body guard. Okay?"

"Okay," sighed Damien.

"Where do you come from then, Damien?" asked Blaze.

"A place called Cloudy Empire. Been there?"

"No."

"Oh."

There was a long silence after that. Blaze and Damien stared into each other's eyes

"So…shall we get going?" Damien asked, breaking the silence.

The two dragons rushed away as the day turned into night. But little did they know that a huge black shape watched them as they ran to the Forest of Rockanders…

**Next day, in the Forest of Rockanders…**

"Rockanders is the king of Rock and Stone Dragons, you know!"

"Yes Damien, you've said it over and over!" snarled an annoyed Blaze.

"Yes, I know! Just trying to get it in your head!"

"Well, it's in!"

"Okay!"

"Where exactly is your home."

"Up in the clouds…duuuh! Why?"

"Because I will drop you of there."

"But…"

Blaze put a talon to his lips. They climbed over another pile of rocks and what lay before them was a palace made entirely out of rocks, leaves, wood and shining glass…

**I own Blaze, Damien, Cloudy Empire, the Forest of Rockanders and the palace I just mentioned.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Rockander's Kingdom**

"Now _I _have something to say," smiled Blaze.

"That's Rockander's Palace."

"Is it…it's a bit tatty for a palace," whispered Damien. Blaze wandered over the rocks scanning the area as she did so. Damien followed her. Damien eventually took over and stepped in a pool of blue-silver liquid.

"Eww…what is this stuff!"

Blaze put a talon in the thick liquid and put it in her mouth. Damien's face creased in disgust.

"Rock dragons blood. Sometimes they have to drink it," said Blaze.

Damien thought he was going to be sick. Seeing his expression, Blaze said, "I know it's sickening isn't it."

When they looked around they could see the same blue-silver goo smeared all over the rocky countryside.

"Let's get closer to the palace," ordered Blaze.

"You know, it's kinda nice having you around. Gives me a bit of company for a while," Blaze said.

"Really!" spoke Damien, brightening up. He smiled at her, staring at her as they walked. _She's so beautiful_, thought Damien.

"Really, you think I'm beautiful!" exclaimed Blaze.

"Who d' you know! Erm…not, not that its true o-of course, that is," spoke Damien.

"It's written all over your face, Damien," Blaze replied, sweetly.

After a while longer, the two dragons finally arrived at what might have been a palace sometime back. Instead the whole place was smeared in silvery blood. The glass was broken, some of it shattered, the rocky walls that stood before them were out of place, in some places collapsed. Leaves were torn up and thrown everywhere and anything wooden was scratched and broken.

There was a faint cry for help. Blaze and Damien raced over the rocks to see a sky blue dragoness.

"Help!" she whimpered.

Blaze rushed down to help the young dragoness, Damien on her tail. The two dragons help the dragoness to her feet, removing a few rocks trapping her legs. Damien saw a massive cut down her side, the silvery-blue liquid seeping out.

"Th-thank y-you," she stammered. She spotted Damien and smiled.

"Well, well. You're kinda cute aint'cha," she said. Blaze growled quietly.

"Did I just hear a growl?" asked Damien.

"No! We need to get out of here! Follow me!" ordered Blaze.

From behind the rocks a black dragoness watched.

"So, the prophecy dragon's legacy continues…" she said, her voice trailing off…


End file.
